narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Urtida Islands
The Urtida Islands are three islands that are located in the sea northeast of Kirigakure; It is made up of the islands Vulkanisk, Torr, and Kylig. A very unique trait is that they are in their own biome, separate from the rest of the world. Within this 'bubble' that surrounds the three islands and the sea surrounding them, the area seems to have been able to escape the ravages of time and remains in a pre-historic state. They are home to many creatures that people have long-thought to be extinct, such as Raptors and the mighty Tyrannosaurs Rex as well as an extreme variety of insects, flora, and sea life. Because this land remains isolated from the climate and atmosphere of the rest of the world, the weather is unpredictable and the oxygen content is much higher than normal. This also allows for each of the three islands to be drastically different in climate, even though they are relatively not far from each other. Vulkanisk Island Vulkanisk is the center island of the three and also the largest with an active volcano as its prominent feature. A dense jungle surrounds the volcano which holds a myriad of flora and fauna. Due to how dense the jungle is, it can be a very dangerous place as it is full of prehistoric creatures that are hiding within. A beautiful beach surrounds the coast, which would make it a lovely and desirable vacation spot if it were not for all the dangers that lived on the island. Animals that reside on this island would primarily be equivalent of what can be found in either costal, jungle, or wooded zones. Though the central volcano is active composite volcano, it has a very slow but very fluid lava 'river' that constantly flows from its crater and into the ocean. There is even a rather long fresh-water river that carves through the island and dumps out into the sea. Though the island is rather dangerous, there are still many interesting things and delicious fruits or vegetables to be found on it as well as many creatures that can potentially form summoning contracts for any ninja brave enough to challenge them. Torr Island Torr is a large and extremely diverse island with a climate that ranges from green hills with plain to a harsh and arid desert with many ecotones that divide all of the different biomes. A short central mountain range separates the two areas, with a river system that cuts through the length of the island as well as a few small lakes. The more green side of the island consists mainly of a grasslands and prairie climate with some tree coverage, but it's a massive and mostly flat range that has many animals living comfortably on it with it getting more hilly as one approaches the mountain range. Nearing the mountainous area, the climate begins to resemble more of a highland climate with a valley climate around the river that runs through the mountains. Within the mountains themselves, the climate sees all kinds of weather and the land can be a bit difficult to travel though but holds a variety of life. The opposite side of the island transitions from a steppe climate closer to the mountains with a desert climate the further out you go. Its desert is nowhere near as harsh as the desert lands of Sunagakure, but are still quick difficult to live in if one strays far from the central river. Of the three islands, Torr is the most diverse in regards to climate and landscapes while also maintaining a natural sense of beauty. Kylig Island Of all the islands, perhaps the harshest to live in would by Kylig Island. Its climate most resembles a tundra's, which makes it very inhospitable. There is not a lot of life here, but the life that can be found here is specialized and adapted to survive this kind of climate. Roughly one quarter of the island is covered in a glacier which separates the tundra biome from the polar biome. A river runs through the tundra potion of the island and is mostly fed by glacial runoff while melted ice pools provide fresh water within the polar region. It also has a small mountain range, which is split down the middle by the massive glacier. Category:Locations